


Playing with Fire

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Series: BDSM JongLo [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fast Sex, M/M, Top Jongup, after concert fic, blindfold, bottom junhong, bottom zelo, brief daehyun, brief yongguk, casual acceptance, daehyun makes everything so awkward, daehyun tells everyone everything, finishing in the bathroom, getting caught, getting caught kink, kinda rough, needy jongup, needy sex, they were literally asking for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: After a concert, Jongup and Junhong can't help themselves in the kitchen. After being caught, the worst may or may not happen.





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

The crowd they had been in front of not five hours ago had deafened the boys but they loved it. The screaming, the singing, the burn in their whole bodies with the dancing. It was heaven to them. Stressful, sure, but they had chosen this and wanted it bad enough to stay.  
The ride back to the hotel room they were in was relaxing and filled with smiles and chuckling. The boys chatted with each other about the time up on stage, compliments handed out left and right. As the ride pulled up to the hotel, the members walked in by their manager, Junhong allowed himself to be clung on by Youngjae and Daehyun. Himchan and Yongguk suggested they all go and relax in the main hall room between the shared hotel rooms and everyone seemed interested. Junhong was just as readily excited for this and entered the suite with the others.

Drinks were shared and the boys didn’t go to bed until the small hours of the morning. Nothing was expected of them for the day, their plane not leaving for a few days.  
When the morning slipped away, Junhong woke up groggy and shuffled himself out of the room he had been sharing with two others. He couldn’t recall which two and didn’t have the coherency to look as he walked out. Using the restroom, he groaned as he tried to relieve his bladder with morning wood. It was a horrible hassle but he managed.  
Yawning, he shuffled to the small kitchenette and poked about, finding some microwavable breakfast sandwiches. Better than nothing. As it warmed in the microwave, he poured himself some juice and leaned against the counter. THe sound of shuffling feet drew his attention and he smiled, seeing Jongup wander in. The elder was rustling up his messy hair and yawning. Drowsy eyes locked on Junhong and he made his way over to the maknae rather than the fridge.  
“Mmm, good morning.” Junhong started, pleased to see his favorite hyung. There was no response in words, however, as Jongup reached up and grabbed the maknae’s face with both hands. Their mouths were brought together fast but lazily. The kiss didn’t break, like Junhong thought, but rather deepened.  
Jongup shifted both of them, using his hips on the younger male, to push those long legs back up against the counter. Junhong moaned quietly, opening up to Jongup’s tongue that pushed between his teeth. He felt the hard length of his hyung pressing against his thigh and it had his knees weak. With a groan, he spread his legs welcomingly and Jongup took advantage.  
Mouths still latched, hands shot down and groped on the maknae, followed quickly by Junhong doing the same to Jongup’s body.  
“I wanted you all night.” Jongup growled the words, still groggy with sleep so it sounded far thicker. Junhong moaned at them, legs twitching as a thigh pressed between them. “Let me have you.”  
“Yes… yes!” Junhong pulled that body to his, grinding their hips together. He didn’t even think about the fact that the other four members were sleeping within earshot, or that they would come out of the rooms shortly after waking. All he wanted, all he could think about, was having this man inside of him.  
“I’m using your shirt.” Jongup started tugging it off of the maknae. Without question, arms rose and allowed the clothing to be stripped off. Jongup wrapped it up into a roll, pulling a confused face from the younger. “I want to blind you.” Grinning, Jongup raised the shirt up and wrapped it around those gorgeous eyes. It loosely tied in the back of Junhong’s head and probably wouldn’t stay that long, but it would serve a purpose for now.  
Junhong moaned, feeling the hands glide down his bare torso. Tilting his head back, lips parting, he forced himself not to be too loud. The hands found the hem of his sleep pants and nudged them down, giving Jongup the view of his morning wood. Jongup’s mouth latched to flesh, tasting over Need made them work faster so there was no slow buildup like the previous times. Jongup gripped his maknae’s cock and stroked with one hand, the other pulling his own sleep pants down.  
It was a wild mess, Jongup working with the maknae to rise the man up onto the short counter. Muscles perfectly capable of holding Junhong up, the elder pushed partially bare thighs up high. Junhong moved so both hands were gripping the counter, trying not to slip at all. His head leaned back and rested against the small cupboards.  
With nothing but spit or water available, Jongup went for the spit. He encouraged Junhong to do so, fingers under the mans lip. He joined his own with the mess and spread it over himself before he shifted to nudge that backside with his cock.  
Junhong couldn’t help himself and groaned, head tilting to the side. The press of Jongup was intense, his body wanting this. He was positive they had never had sex this fast or rushed before, but he wasn’t complaining in the least. As he was speared, the length of Jongup burying itself into him almost too fast but he just held on tighter.  
His pants were tight on his thighs, pressing hard into his hyung’s chest, but that didn’t stop the way the man hammered into him when the thrusting turned painless.  
“Fuck…” Jongup swore into the small space between them and Junhong groaned, the sound of it driving him mad. Neither of them paid attention to the sound of their coupling, though they worked hard to keep their voices down. The violent pappappappap of flesh, however, was more than enough to draw attention.  
Feet high up in the air, Jongup very clearly thrusting into the maknae, there was no way anyone who saw would mistake what was going on. Daehyun, hearing concerning sounds, rose and yawned, stretching. He scratched his chest and stood, shaking himself a bit before straightening his clothes. He shuffled to the door, still hearing the sounds. At least he hadn’t imagined them.  
Leaving the room, he was drawn to the kitchen which was, to be fair, only a few yards away. Stopping dead, his eyes focusing on what he was seeing, he couldn’t breathe for a long moment. Swallowing, he smiled and took another step forward, laughing.  
“Oh!” He called out, the two coupling in the kitchen pausing dead. Junhong snapped a hand up and shoved his rolled up shirt off his forehead, the clothing sliding to get stuck above his shoulder against the cupboard. Dark eyes, glazed with lust, stared at Daehyun. Still holding the maknae tight, careful he didn’t fall, Jongup turned his head and watched the male.  
“D-Daehyun-hyung…” Junhong started, but the male being addressed laughed and covered his mouth.  
“I didn’t know you two were… into that! Who does such things on the counter!” He walked into the kitchenette, Jongup pulling from Junhong and helping the man to his feet, pants being pulled up. “No… oh. Don’t stop on my account.” He opened the cupboard and pulled out a coffee mug.  
“We’re not continuing with you getting breakfast.” Jongup grumbled, unrolling Junhong’s shirt and handing it over, the maknae tugging it on. Both males were blushing far too brightly.  
“Then go to the bathroom, or a bedroom! Take care of it there.” Daehyun started the coffee machine. He turned and beamed a smile at the two, chuckling. “This is humoring, I had not expected you two.”  
“You can’t tell anyone,” Junhong blurted, surprising Jongup who eyed the maknae. “We don’t know how they’ll react.”  
“You were on the counter moments ago, any one of us could have walked in. And did. I did.” Daehyun gave a pointed look but it didn’t last long, his laugh coming back. “It’s not a problem. It won’t be. They won’t mind.” He waved off the two, turning back to his coffee.  
“Let us tell them when we’re ready.” Jongup encouraged, knowing that Junhong was probably far more nervous about this than he was. “Perhaps not by blurting it in the middle of a meal.”  
“Or during training.”  
“That, too.” Jongup nodded to the maknae, reaching over to run his knuckles along the backside of an arm. Despite the situation they found themselves in, he wanted to drag Junhong to the bathroom and finish the railing he had started.  
“It’s fine, sure.” Daehun waved a hand over his shoulder, not paying them any attention. “Go to the bathroom before the rest wake up and you have to deal with blue balls.”  
Blushing, Junhong ducked past the two of them and headed for the bathroom. He clearly wanted more, his pants still tented, and Jongup cleared his throat before following. Right behind the younger, he skidded to a stop as a bedroom door opened and Yongguk came out. They locked eyes, the leader none the wiser, before Jongup slipped into the bathroom.  
Junhong was standing in the white bathroom, having waited patiently. Jongup grinned, locking the door and coming over. His hands pushed up and under that shirt, grinning hugely.  
“That was… intense.” He offered, watching Junhong’s blushing face blush harder.  
“I almost came.” He admitted, the words a mumble. Jongup paused, fingers stilling as he looked that face over with more attention.   
“You almost came? When he found us?” The nod would be his only answer, lips pursed hard on the maknae’s face. “Mmm, then maybe I should tell you that Yongguk-hyung came out of his room just as I closed the bathroom door, mm?” Junhong grunted, face twisting in an odd type of pain. It pleased the dominant side of Jongup to its very core.  
Hands dove down, yanking Junhong’s sleeping pants down once more. The violent way they had started earlier seemed to follow them as they ripped the clothes off of each other. Jongup didn’t blind the male this time, however, as they were far too needy. Lotion, a tiny bottle on a shelf, was snatched as Jongup encouraged the male down.  
The two men lied down, Jongup between long legs. Junhong’s arms rose, hands planting firmly on the porcelain side of the tub. It was chilly but he didn’t mind. THe heat of the rest of him more than balanced it out. Lotion was spread, far more helpful than spit, and Jongup wasted not a split second. He speared into Junhong enough to force a moan.  
“He’s going to hear you.” Jongup teased, mouth coming close to Junhong’s ear. The younger arched hard, the thought of it enough to make his whole body throb. Grinning, having felt that backside clench, Jongup realized he had found a king. As he positioned to pound into that backside, hips off of the bathroom floor and hands on ribs, he leaned in nice and close. “They’re out there, getting breakfast ready. Listening to you. Hearing you moan.” Junhong moaned as if on command. “Knowing you’re under me.”  
“Oh, fuck….” Junhong scratched at the side of the tub, face twisted in pleasure as his release, already having been close once, started rushing towards him with all this stimulation.  
“Waiting to hear you cum for me… I can feel it.”  
“Oh, God…” Arching, the maknae grit his teeth in an attempt to keep it at bay. The way he was being pounded into, the image those words were picturing, shattered his control so completely.  
“They’re gonna hear you cum…”  
“Ah!” Junhong arched hard, chest pressing up into Jongup as he came undone. White ropes splattered haphazardly over his chest as his body continued being bucked into but he barely noticed. The world was crystal white, eyes blind even without the shirt. He had a silent scream, mouth wide open. He couldn’t say how long he spent on the high wave of his orgasm, this one more intense than anything he had felt before.  
He did know, though, that as he came down, his body twitched hard with every thrust Jongup did until the man buried deep and groaned, pushing his face into the curve of a neck. Warmth spread in Junhong’s body and he knew the man was spilling into him. With a groan, he lowered his stiff arms to wrap around his lover.  
Licking his lips, he twitched every time the cock inside of him pulsed. When Jongup was done, his orgasm soothed out, he rose up. Smiling, the kiss they shared was nice and lazy before the elder pushed all the way off. Junhong grunted at the feeling of being left empty, save liquid. Sighing happily, he grinned and pushed to stand up with the elder.  
“There is no way Yongguk didn’t hear that.” Junhong murmured, Jongup nodding.  
“We’ll have to leave the bathroom. Hopefully not everyone is awake…”  
Junhong swallowed, the moment of wanting to be caught gone with the wind. He used toilet paper to clean himself off the best he could before dressing. Jongup waited, dressed first, before the door was opened. THey shamelessly walked out together into the open space. Yongguk and Daeyhun were standing in the kitchen, Yongguk eating Junhong’s breakfast sandwich with a sleep expression. Yongguk glanced up, waved the hand with the sandwich in it, and then held a hand over his mouth so he could talk.  
“I ate one of your guys’s breakfast, you’ll have to make another one.” The two males stared, surprised at this particular reaction. “But stay off the counter, we eat off there.” Yongguk smirked behind his hand and Daehyun looked the blabber that he was.  
“Dae!” Junhong snapped, grabbing a pillow from the couch and throwing it at the elder who laughed and tried to catch it. Jongup smiled, sharing a gentle look with Yongguk before he started to make food for him and their maknae.


End file.
